Cold as Snow
by Krispie K
Summary: HiccupxJack Frost SLASH PAIRING AU Frostcup:3 Don't like this kind of thing? Don't read. In the small port town of Berk, Hiccup is often bullied by his sport-obsessed peers and ignored by his dad for being different. Because of this, Hiccup feels loneliness and as cold as snow inside but when Jack, a new student, comes along, can he help?
1. Chapter 1: Better Than Any Fairytale

**_Okay, so this is my very first fanfic and I just love this pairing soooooooooo much:) but I'm not sure if I'll be doing them any justice with this but hopefully it doesn't suck and you guys actually like it!:T_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Outside, a fresh blanket of crisp, pure, white snow lay across the small town by the frigid town of Berk. It was morning and it was peaceful as the sun lazily climbed over from off in the distance. Nothing interrupted the tranquility of the town. Nothing except for the quick panting, rushing feet, and frustrated grumbling of a boy running down the sidewalk towards the only high school in the town.

"Huff . . . huff . . . Dang it," the scrawny boy hissed angrily under his breath, "freakin' alarm clock, freakin' bus, freakin' Monday." As he neared the school, he saw a bunch of students still outside, school having not started yet. With a sigh of relief, the boy began to slow down his pace, only to have his boot meet an inconveniently place patch of ice. Right in front of a large group of guys wearing the typical high school letterman jackets, the boy fell flat on his stomach. The group of guys just looked right at him on the ground and laughed mockingly at him, "Haha nice going Hiccup!"

Hamish Harriet Haddock III. To say he was just your average high school student would be a lie. Hamish Harriet Haddock III, or Hiccup as others have come to call him, was a scrawny twig of a boy with a messy mop of brown, auburn hair that hung over his forest green eyes from time to time. Unlike most of the other students, who are overly obsessed with sports and other events of physical abilities, as Hiccup would like to say, he is more fine-tuned and more appreciative of the finer things in life. From his joy for sketching to his passion for writing, you could say Hiccup was a nerd, though in his defense, he's just . . . "different".

So, without even glancing up at the guys laughing at him, he slowly wobbled up to both his feet, only to look up to meet a flurry of white. The jocks in the letterman jackets laughed at Hiccup as he fell back down, this time on his back, bombarding him with a barrage of snow, without even giving effort of packing them into balls. One boy stepped out cackling out mockingly at the smaller boy, "Lookin' a lil' wet there Hiccup, haha need some help?"

"Hey!" shouted a deep gruff voice. The jocks glanced up to see a very tall very angry looking boy dressed in all black with wild black hair and looking rather angry. Following behind him came a gorgeous blonde girl who looked equally pissed, if not more. Before they got close enough the bullies cackled and then scurried off towards the school.

As the pair came closer to the now soaking wet Hiccup still on the ground, the taller boy just glared at the retreating bullies while the girl bent down and reached a hand out to the soaking wet brunette, offering in a rather annoyed tone, "Here Hiccup." Wiping water from his freckled face, Hiccup swept his soaked bangs out of his eyes and took the girls hand with a weak smile, "Thanks Astrid." Helping pull up the scrawny boy, Astrid let out a sigh, "Hiccup, they've been doing this for years. When are you gonna start standing up to them? Are you just gonna let them bully you around forever?"

Wiping off excess water and snow from his clothes, Hiccup smiled weakly, again, "Astrid it's fine, I got my spare change of clothes." She looked at him with a rather disappointed look and shook her head as he urged, "Just forget about it, it's fine, really." Rolling her eyes, Astrid turned towards the school, "Well then we'd better start getting to class now I guess." Patting himself off one last time, Hiccup grinned at her and at the taller boy, "Right, oh hey Terrence." Terrence smiled warmly at the smaller freckled boy and the three of them headed into the school.

When Hiccup walked into class, the teacher gave him a knowing look, and Hiccup smiled politely back at her and held up his plastic grocery bag of clothes. To this the teacher sighed and nodded, then Hiccup looked back at Astrid and Terrence, waving before heading right back out of the classroom.

Retracing his trail of excess water, Hiccup made his way down the now empty school hallway over to a nearby bathroom. Inside he pulled out his spare clothes, a dark brown vest, a green long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of dark brownish grayish jeans. Then, using the hand dryer on the wall, he dried his wet clothes and stuffed them in the plastic bag before drying his soaking wet hair. Quickly glancing in the mirror, Hiccup fixed his hair the way it was before his accident this morning then left the bathroom to get back to class.

As he hurried out of the bathroom, he was too busy stuffing his old clothes into the plastic bag to notice the person coming down the hallway right next to the bathroom. "Oof," the other person exclaimed in a cool, deep voice when they collided, placing a cool hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, "Whoa there!" Without even looking the stranger in the eyes, Hiccup smiled weakly and awkwardly and turned his head up in the other person's direction, "Mm sorry about that!" "Hey there," the voice snapped suddenly rather loudly, causing Hiccup to squeeze his eyes shut and cringe, bracing for a fist to the gut probably.

For a bit nothing happened except for the continuous calling out from the other person sounding like a very annoying broken record, "Hey . . . hey . . . hey, hey, hey, hey." Finally, Hiccup opened his eyes looked up at the stranger who called out warmly, "Hey man."

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly when he finally looked at the other person. It was a boy who looked about his age or so, the only thing that made him different than the rest around his age, was that this boy was absolutely gorgeous, er um, physically appealing. Hiccup noticed as the boy looked down at him and he looked up that he was tall and lean, at least compared to him. The boy had a wild wisp of white hair and pale white skin that looked like fresh fallen snow, only more humanly. He wore a cool blue hoodie sweatshirt and light brown jeans with leather brown straps around the bottom of the legs, which led down to his light blue and white shoes that matched the rest of his outfit. And as Hiccup looked up at the other boy, he noticed that his beautiful eyes were the shade of blue like that of a lake on a cool winter night.

Hiccup could swear that he'd probably been staring for a couple hours before he noticed the boy had a friendly smile on his face, "Well hey there."

The brunette blinked a couple times before responding in an indiscernible jumble of words before managing a single word, "Hey." The taller teen's smile seemed to grow bigger and Hiccup's cheeks flushed, "Hey well I'm Jack, I'm kinda new here and all so do you think you could help me out?" Shaking himself out of it, Hiccup glanced off to the side, "Yeah um sure."

Jack jumped up and grinned then glanced down at a paper in his hand, "Great! Well see I'm a new student and I need to get to Precalculus in um, room 301." Hiccup's eyes lit up slightly at this, "Oh I was just heading there, that's my class." "Oooh," Jack smile grew wider, "That's so great, oh hey, by the way, what's your name?" Eyes lighting up again, Hiccup looked surprised then answered kindly, "Oh, I'm Ham- er uh oh you can just call me Hiccup, everone does." The taller teen scrunched up his face pondering on Hiccup's answer, "Hmmm 'Hiccup' huh, that's pretty cute!" The smaller teen's cheeks flushed scarlet red as he stared back at the smirking teen.

After meeting Jack out in the hallway, Hiccup brought him back to his class and the teacher looked at the smiling white-haired teen, "Ah you must be Jack Frost, hmmm like that one fairytale character right?" Jack laughed at this, "Haha, yeah just like him but believe me ma'am, I assure you, I'm better than any fairytale." With this he gave a wink to the teacher who blushed lightly then quickly turned to the rest of the class abruptly, "Um, Class! I'd like you to meet our new student." As he walked back to his seat in the back next to Terrence and Astrid, Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack's flirting with the teacher.

Up front, the said teen stood out in front of the class and smiled, "Hey guys, my name's Jack Frost, but you can just call me Jack, and if you ask if I'm like the fairytale Jack frost, I'll say it depend who's asking." With that he glanced back at the teacher who blushed again, then smirked back at the class who all chuckled a bit, some girls giggling, so painfully excessively that it hurt.

Glancing around at the rest of the class, Hiccup notice more than a few girls sitting with their hands holding up their faces as they stared dreamily at Jack, twirling a finger in their hair and sighing loudly. Rolling his eyes he looked back at Terrence with a look that ask, _can you believe this guy? _As the boy in black just shrugged, Hiccup was about to turn over and do the same to Astrid when he noticed . . . she was one of them.

Back up front Jack put up his hands in defense and said coolly, "And yes ladies, I am single, and no I don't want to have your babies." Again the class laughed and the girls giggled then sighed longingly. "But yeah," he went on, "I just moved here from Russia with my guardian North. I like basketball, baseball, snow, and yeah, just you're average guy." _Yeah but you're totally manmeat for the girls here, _Hiccup thought, scoffing quietly to himself.

The teacher then stood up from her chair and gestured to the desks, "Ok well why don't you find a seat somewhere, I'm sure there's one back there somewhere." Grinning happily, Jack began walked down between the desks with his hands in his pockets winking back at the teacher, "Kay thanks Teach." Ignoring his false gesture of endearment, the teacher called out to the rest of the class, "Ok now Class, please open your books to page 562 and take out your notes."

Hiccup watched as Jack walked down the aisle, causing every girl he passed to faint at the mere smell of him. Walking right up to Hiccup's desk, Jack chirped cheerfully, "Hey there Hiccup."

Hiccup was just about to smile, weakly of course, back at the taller teen when someone nearby swept Hiccup's books and papers off the desk and hissed threateningly, "Move it dweeb, Jack's gonna sit here now." Without a word, Hiccup just looked at his things now on the ground before getting up and picking up all his things and moving over towards the seat, way in the back corner next to some cardboard storage boxes. The white-haired teen looked worriedly at the retreating teen and called out hesitantly, "Hey . . ." Then the jock that pushed Hiccup out turned to Jack, "Hey man don't worry we gotcha a seat right here." As Astrid and Terrence looked back at their friend who was now much further away and in fact isolated, Jack looked back with concern in his eyes.

Hiccup didn't say anything when he just picked up his things and left so he wouldn't have caused a scene, not in front of the new kid. He didn't look up, just down at his boots as he trudged back and plopped down tiredly into his new, isolated spot in the back corner. Looking up, Hiccup forced a smile as he met both Terrence and Astrid's eyes and shook his head. That's when he saw Jack looking sadly at him. Those blue eyes seemed to look at him as if trying to search for an answer to his unasked question and it made Hiccup's cheeks flush red and so he crossed his arms over his chest, and slumped down in his seat, glancing down at the ground. When he heard the jock start up, he knew that now Jack was now _one of them_, "So you said you liked basketball?"

* * *

**_Hey guys for any of you reading, I'm not sure if this will be any good so I'm just putting out this first chapter to see how it fares and if you guys like it I'll probably continue it. But please, if you have any, please give some critique on my writing, because I really do want to get better..._**

**_P.S. Hopefully you caught on who Terrence is . . . if not, I'll try making it more obvious in the next chapter, or I'll just put it up as an update to the story_**

**_Thanks for reading!^.^_**


	2. Chapter 2: Some Violence

**Yay, I'm so glad you guys liked it, but I may have lied about this being my first fanfic, I mean don't get me wrong, this is actually my first fanfic that I've actually written and published, but I've written a bit of my own original stuff and I've always wanted to try my hand at fanfiction. I've read fanfiction and I love it because there is not enough boyslove here in the media!:O But yeah so I'm really glad you guys like this and I'm hoping to be able to update this often but with school coming up . . . *shudder* but I'll try my best!:I**

**Oh and in this chapter, things get a little violent . . . and hopefully after this you guy's might have a clearer idea of who Terrence is supposed to be^.^**

**linkgirlz: Toothless is . . . coming but yeah he is most definitely in this story;)**

**NeoCosplayCat626: Sorry but Terrence isn't Pitch . . . sorry-.-lll . . . BUT Pitch is going to be in this story in later chapters:T**

**wally's girlfriend: Okay, your comment made me smile so thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you Liked it^.^**

* * *

Chapter 2

From first period came second period then from second period came third and now, fourth period had just ended. By now, after seeing Jack in the first three classes of his day, as well as the hallways, Hiccup was starting to get sick of him. There Jack would stand; with the popular crowd laughing it up like they've been best friends since forever. Not only would he hang out with his new "homies" (as Hiccup assumed they called each other) but girl after girl after squealing girl threw themselves at the gorgeous teen. But why did this even bother him?

Now, as Hiccup stormed through the hallway, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head side to side, thinking to himself _I just want to go home_. This, however, turned out to be a bad idea. Just when he opened his eyes he, face planted right into the back of a letterman's jacket. _Craaaaaap._

The jock turned around looking over Hiccup's head as if his attacker were taller. Then his eyes fell on Hiccup's tiny form and narrowed, "You, what the heck? You want to start something twerp?" Backing up, the scrawny teen put his hands up lightly in defense smiling uneasily, "Hey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

Suddenly, he felt the ground fall beneath his feet then he noticed he was actually being lifted up. The other much larger teen grabbed and lifted Hiccup by the front of his shirt and slammed his small body into a metal locker harshly, causing a loud bang. A bunch of students walking by in the hallway jumped at the sound but otherwise continued on their way to lunch, seeing it was only Hiccup getting beaten up _again_.

Hiccup's small hands grasped the larger teen's arm, struggling to get loose, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" The jock just glared at him and growled, "Damn-straight you're sorry, but sorry's not good enough." Hiccup knew now it was past the point of negotiating and so he just put his arms up over his face in protection. Instead, he got pummeled in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. With one more swift movement, the jock slammed Hiccup into the hard metal lockers, face first, like a rag doll.

With that, he simple dropped Hiccup's frail body and walked off as his friends beckoned him over to lunch. Crumbling down into a limp heap, Hiccup fell to the hallway floor, with a thin stream of blood trickling down from his forehead where a locker hinge cut him just above his left eyebrow. Feeling his torso gently with his fingers Hiccup then stood right back up and dusted himself off.

Some of the other students glanced at him as they passed by while others simply just walked on. Then, after collecting himself and his things, he joined the crowd of students as if nothing happened. As he walked down the hallway towards the lunchroom, he thought and chuckled to himself _oh it's just Hiccup getting beaten up again._

As he forced a weak smile, he didn't notice the concerned look a pair of blue eyes gave him as he passed by.

Entering the lunchroom, Hiccup looked around at the many students and bodies in the cafeteria. His eyes lit up a bit when he spotted Astrid and Terrence waving him over to their table. Scampering over, Hiccup still has yet to notice the blood trickling down the side of his face as he forced yet another smile, "Hey guys." Astrid stood up and hurried over towards her injured friend, "Hiccup what happened?"

Shifting his eyes up towards his forehead, he saw a sliver of red just above his view. Taking his hand, he wiped at the fresh cut and looked at it before lifting his head up and smiling half-heartedly, "Oh yeah there was this huge ketchup accident on the way here and I got caught in it. Anybody got fries?" His weak laughter slowly faded to nothing as he noticed Astrid and Terrence giving him the look. "Guys really, it's nothing, I just bumped into a locker."

Astrid looked on at her awkwardly smiling friend with concern, "Hiccup . . . you need to do something. You can't just let them beat you up everyday." The brunette seemed slightly annoyed at this as he furrowed his brow then rolled his eyes and calling out nonchalantly, "Oh yeah, you know I just love totally letting them beat me to a bloody pulp, yeah, I look forward to it, all day, everyday." "Hiccup," called out a deeper voice and he turned towards it.

Terrence, looked at him with worried green eyes and Hiccup huffed indignantly, "Okay guys, look just forget about it, there's only one and a half more years of this before we all move off to college; I can last."

Just then, a voice called out harshly, "Yo Hiccup!" The said boy didn't even bother to look around, knowing full well that it was one of the many bullies in the school that were after his butt, yet he swiveled around hearing another voice call out cheerfully, "Hey Hiccup!" It was Jack.

There stood the tall lean male smiling, in one corner of his mouth, down at the smaller boy. For some reason, Hiccup's heart began beating slightly faster than usual, which he honestly had no idea why. Those amazing watery blue eyes just stared at him and for a second he thought he could stare back and just swim in them, then probably drown with his failing abilities to swim.

Noticing the boy next to him in a letterman's jacket, Hiccup narrowed his eyes and looked off to the side coldly, returning to his lunch, "What do you want?" Hiccup said these words like they were daggers and he had a cannon that just barraged his tormentors with all his pent up anger, which for some reason has increased noticeably just today. Jack's kind voice was first to respond, "Oh just wanted to say hi, stop by, see how you were-"

Suddenly, the other boy cut in looking rather pissed-off, though not as much as the last boy, who clearly had an issue beforehand, "Look you little prick-." Without hesitation, Terrence stood quickly, standing in front of the two intruders and shielding Hiccup's tiny form with his taller figure. Glaring with vicious green eyes, he growled low at the two like a dog at a threat, looking like he was about to rip them in two. While Jack just looked up with a slightly surprised yet curious look, the other boy just smirked and glared back at the slightly bigger boy, "What's you're problem Terrence?"

If he were an animal, by now Terrence would be baring his fangs at the other boy as he growled slowly, making sure each word stabbed like a knife to the heart, "Leave. Hiccup. Alone." At this threat, the other boy laughed then growled back, "Ha! And what are you gonna if I don't. Maybe the loser's just askin' for it, being such a failure."

In his seat, Hiccup visibly tensed up, and then bowed his head, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. Jack looked down at the boy, from around Terrence, with a sad look and worry in his eyes.

The tall boy in black just growled again, "Just leave him alone." Shooting back, the other boy challenged, "Or what? You gonna bite my head off or something?" At this, Terrence reared up to his full height, having an inch or two on the other boy. Rising up to the challenge, the other boy rose up to as tall as he could get, stepped forward at Terrence, "You wanna start something? Well I'll knock you're teeth out." The tension was heavy in the air and both Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, knowing full well that their friend could easily seriously injure the one other boy.

Standing up quickly, Astrid hurried over to Terrence and stepped in between him and his opponent, "Hey guys, let's not start anything we'll regret." At the last part, she looked up and aimed her words at the boy in all black. Still with the scowl on his face, Terrence looked at her then glanced back at a sad looking Hiccup who smiled weakly, though even more weak than usual, and looked into the boy's pleading green eyes.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and shook his head grumbling angrily, "Fine." As he stalked back to his seat, the other boy grinned darkly and victoriously cackling, "Ha fine, go back to you lame-ass loser friend. You're both fucking failures anyways haha."

Feeling a stabbing pain in his chest, Hiccup clenched the front of his shirt. _What is this?_ He thought. He usually didn't ever get this feeling whenever they usually insult him or his friend, and he has heard worse. Maybe, he thought, it might have been because Jack was just standing there and watching this all without saying a thing and that . . . that hurt him. Wait, why did he even care if Jack was there?

Nevertheless, before sitting down, Terrence froze at the last words, seeing his friend clutching his chest in pain and feeling his own anger pool up in his stomach. The other boy was just laughing and prodding Jack with his elbow, who in turn complied with short weak laughs.

That was when Terrence, to Hiccup's fears, spun on his heels, and went charging at the boy, tackling him in the gut and knocking the sick laughter right out of him. Hiccup watched, mortified, as friend knocked the other boy to the ground and threw fist after angry fist at the boy's face. On the other boy's face, anger was written over it, probably wondering why such a loser was attacking him. Terrence on the other hand, steeled his eyes into narrow green daggers as his face had a cold-blooded, angry look on it.

Suddenly, the lunchroom erupted into a fire of students turning and watching the fight. Some students cheered on in riotous howling while others stuttered about, wrought with worry. The familiar chanting soon filled the room as the cheering students gathered around the two brawling boys, "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT." Meanwhile, both Astrid and Hiccup quickly got up from the table and tried pushing through the crowd, shouting out their friend's name, "Terrence!"

Terrence was at the moment beating the other boy to a pulp, and seeing this, some other jocks rushed in to aid their wounded. It took a few of the oh so strong jocks to pry the feral boy off their friend. Snarling at them as they came at him, Terrence threw punch after well-aimed punch at the oncoming threats. Clearly it seemed that their friend was outnumbered, and worried looks came up on Hiccup and Astrid's faces, though not so much for their friend, but for his victims.

With only a few cuts and bruises, and a trickle of blood running down the side of his face, Terrence was holding his own against the odds. A few of the boys, including the first, were panting on the ground, coughing and holding their chest as specks of blood fell from their faces onto the hard linoleum floor.

Hiccup looked on in horror at his friend, who looked like a feral beast in an uncontrollable frenzy. Then, glancing across the room, he saw Jack staring wide-eyed at the fight in front of him.

Then, furrowing his brow with worry and biting his lip nervously, Hiccup hardened his resolve and ran out from the crowd toward his best friend, "Terrence!" The boy had his back turned to his friend and Hiccup ran at him as he was pulling back his arm for a blow to one of the jock's faces, shouting out his name again, "Terrence stop please!" Jumping up, he latched onto his friends arm where the muscle was hard and tensed up with anger. Pulling with all the might his skinny arms could muster, Hiccup pleaded again, "Please Terrence, stop!"

Just then, woman's voice echoed throughout the cafeteria, "Enough!" Everyone turned to see the principal, an average, slightly pudgy, brown haired woman in her late forties. Her face contorted with frustration as she pointed at Terrence, who at the moment clenched the front of the shirt of one of the jocks, readying a fist. Also pointing at Hiccup, who was clinging to Terrence's arms, she ordered, "You too come with me now." Saying this so calmly yet so forcefully, she left the now silent cafeteria.

Silently, the two boys made their way out of the lunchroom and into the hallway, the older boy dropping the jock into a crumpled heap. The first jock wobbled up to his feet, and coughed while wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, "Yeah that's right, go run off with your fucking fag bag!" Terrence just glared back and continued out, sticking close to his friend.

At that, a rather peeved Astrid rushed up to the jock and threw a forceful punch into his face, knocking him down and out and sighed, "Just shut up."

* * *

**Ok so hopefully that wasn't too bad, but so if you didn't catch on yet, Terrence is sort of a humanized version of Toothless (Terrence, Toothless, T*****[some sort of 's' sound]) but it's he only represents a part of Toothless, and the other parts of him will come later:) Hope you guys liked it!^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: After School Plans

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me^.^ but so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry that it's short but I was going to extend this chapter but I felt this was a better ending for this chapter. I ****_was _****going to post this last night but my computer was having difficulties. But so I hope you guys like this chapter!:)**

**Oh and on deviantart, there is**** a picture that inspired me for humanizing Toothless as Terrence. It's a picture of a humanized Toothless and a dragonized Hiccup by ayane-ninja. You should look it up. Personally, I picture him like in the picture except slightly more serious, and kind of more of a bad boy but you can imagine him whichever way you'd like;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was past fifth period and well past lunch and it's memorable events, when Hiccup walked out of the office with a rather grumpy looking Terrence following behind. Hiccup walked out and turned around, though still walking, to face the taller teen. "Look," he huffed, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow in a pouting fashion, "I was fine, you didn't have to do that." Grumbling some indiscernible mutterings, Terrence averted his gaze from the boy as they walked down the hallway, unable to look the smaller boy in the eyes. Sighing, Hiccup decided it wasn't his place to start scolding his older friend, if anything it should be him being scolded for not doing anything.

They finally made their way up to the doors of the front entrance where Hiccup stopped, "Well, now that you're suspended for a few days, what are you gonna do?" Terrence just looked out the door then back at his friend, "I dunno, smoke weed I guess." At this one of his eyebrows quirked up slightly and a corner of his mouth turned up from its usual straight, emotionless line.

Raising his eyebrows questioningly, Hiccup ask slowly, "Oh really?" But he couldn't keep his serious face and instead let it melt to a goofy albeit cute smile. Going on in his joking voice, which didn't seem much more different than his normal voice, Terrence sighed and stretched out, "Yeah just gonna go and do bad stuff, steal some stuff, rob a bank, eat some raw fish, you know the ushe."

Giggling, Hiccup pointed, "Haha yeah but first you need to get those cuts and bruises cleaned up." Then at that, the bell rang for the next class of the day. Terrence looked up and then started for the door, "Oh yeah, you think this is bad? You should see the other guy – er um _guys_." Hiccup laughed as students began filling the hallway and he waved to his departing friend, "Haha okay, whatever you say. Oh and hey we should all meet after school or something." As Terrence walked away from the open door into the snow-covered parking lot, he called back, "Yeah, me and Astrid'll probably come over later just try not to get into any more trouble today."

And with that, he got into his all black ford mustang with green headlights and driving off the campus.

For the rest of the day, Hiccup luckily didn't have any more run ins with anymore of those jocks. But he also didn't see Jack either, at least in his classes, and it kind of made Hiccup feel . . . off. In the hallways though, that was another story.

While walking to his classes, he would always see the fair-haired teen talking with a group of the popular people and laughing along. It was either that or he'd be leaning his back against a locker as a girl, or two, would be talking to him, either stumbling over her flustered words, or folding her arms under her chest and pretty much rubbing her boobs in his face. Hiccup laughed as he repeated that last part in his heads.

However, every time that he'd see the boy, Jack would catch his gaze and green would meet blue, only to be obscured by the flushed red of Hiccup's cheeks. Seeing this, Jack would smile warmly at him while Hiccup would just pick up his walking pace so that it matched the pace of his quickly beating heart. _Why?_ Hiccup would keep asking himself as to why he was acting so . . . so weird with just seeing Jack._ Maybe its looove,_ a voice called out in the back of his head, which he thought and blushed immediately _Ew! No! He's a guy, and besides he's . . . one of them._

Luckily though, Hiccup finally made it through to the end of the day without him having a cardiac arrest or having his face spontaneously combusting. "Hey Hiccup," called out Astrid as she ran over, waving to him as he walked by the front entrance.

He smiled and looked over at his friend then noticed one of the jocks walking up behind her. Before Hiccup could say a word, the guy reached a hand out to grab, fondle, and grope Astrid's sought-after backside. The skinny brunette's face remained unfazed as he simply watch his friend spin on her heels, grab the sleaze-ball's arm, swiftly twisted it around his back and kicking at the back of his knee, causing him to crumble to his knees, all in a mere split second, "Don't even try dirtbag." Giving his arm one final painful twist, Astrid let go and calmly walked over towards Hiccup as if nothing happened.

Hiccup gaped his mouth slightly and appraised his friend, though not so amazed, having seen it happen multiple times before, "Wow, impressive." His friend just looked him down, "Yeah and you should learn to do that to those jerks for when they attack you." Sucking on his lips for a bit, he let them go and gazed slightly upward, "Yeah because we all know they're all just trying to grab my butt." She gave him an unamused look then shook her head before smiling, "Heh whatever, but so we're all meeting up at your house later right?"

Suddenly, before Hiccup could answer, he felt an arm drop down around his shoulder and saw the same for his blonde friend, "So where you guys meeting up at?" Recognizing the voice, Hiccup turned to see Jack grinning at him, "Oh hey Jack." Turning his head away to hide the slight pinkish tint on his cheeks, Hiccup heard Astrid speak up, "Yeah Hiccup's just having his _friends_ over to his house." He could tell she clearly didn't not like the intruding taller white-haired boy by the way she said this to him.

Grinning even wider, Jack turned from Astrid to Hiccup who had recovered from his blush, "Ooh then great can I come?" Opening her mouth the blonde girl was about to reject, until Hiccup spoke up, "Um sure I guess." Narrowing her eyes at Hiccup, Astrid raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and he just looked back at her pleadingly. At that she simply shook her head and pushed her bangs out of her face with a huff.

Taking his arm off from around Astrid's shoulders but keeping his arm around Hiccup's, "Great, but I got basketball practice right now so, wait are you meeting up now?" A worried look came across the teen's face that Hiccup again blushed slightly at, "Uh . . . um no, uh well I have something to go to right now but we're meeting up later so yeah." The fair-haired boy's face pulled up from the depths of worry and lit up suddenly, "Oh great! So can I get you're number so you can text me the details later?"

Hiccup's face flourished scarlet red as he began stumbling over his flustered words, "uh, um er uh, er um." He found himself staring at the other's excited blue eyes seeing the other's wide white grin, "Hmmm I see, are those numbers in Latin or something?" Hanging his head down low, Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut then turned back up after clearing his throat, "Um here."

Chuckling, Jack handed his phone over to the smaller teen who in turn entered his number into the handheld device. After getting his cell phone back, the white-haired teen finally pulled his arm off from around Hiccup and went to fiddling with his phone. The brunette glanced over when he felt a nudge to his side, seeing Astrid giving him a quizzical look.

The skinny teen just shrugged his shoulders, then suddenly felt an arm slide around his waist and pull him up against a body. "Say cheese!" Jack said, having pulled him in close to his body, touching their cheeks together, causing his cheeks to burn red. Then with a click on his phone, the white-haired teen went back to fiddling with it and stifling laughter from something on the screen: probably the picture.

Stuffing the phone back into his pocket, the cheery teen grinned at Hiccup, saying simply, "Caller ID picture" With that he bounded off, seeming really, really happy, at least happier than usual. Turning back around, he called back, "Kay well seeya and text ya later," before disappeared around the corner.

By then, many of the students had already left, but Astrid and Hiccup were still there. "What was _that_ all about," Astrid asked accusingly yet curiously. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, while smiling slightly to himself for some odd reason unknown to even himself, "I . . . I have no idea." At that, her face seeming to light up, as if she had just gotten a worrisome idea, Astrid turn to him, "Wait if you're supposed to text him, don't you need his number, not him needing yours?"

* * *

**Thanks for again for reading and if you have anything, review please, your guys' words mean a lot!:) And again sorry for the short chapter but the next one is coming right up, hopefully tonight. Thanks for reading!^~^**


	4. Chapter 4: Homework is Fun

**Hey guys here's the next chapter as promised, hope you like it:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Poking his head out the door, Hiccup glanced down the hallway slowly then turned and looked down the other way. Seeing that the school hallway was empty, Hiccup hurried out the door quietly, turning around to close it gently and quietly. _Why am I even being so secretive about this, _he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway to the front of the school.

As he made his way through the school, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had gotten a message from a certain white-haired teen. **Hey Hiccup this is Jack just wondering when we're meeting up & where your house is!:D **Smiling softly down at his phone, Hiccup quickly jerked his head up, feeling his cheeks burning. _I need to stop doing this_ . . .

When he finally made it out to the doors out front, he looked around and saw that everybody was gone from the school; all the stragglers and people with after-school activities. But as he expected, and kind of hoped for, he saw a familiar mop of wild white hair. Pressing his lips nervously into a fine line, he walked out into the opening.

The other boy turned around and on seeing Hiccup and a wide grin erupted onto his face, clearly unable to hold back his excitement. Jogging quickly over towards his smaller friend, Jack's face beamed with some irrational happiness, "Oh hey, you're still here." Hiccup managed a smile at the other teen before he went on, "Yeah, wait what _are_ you still doing here anyways?"

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Hiccup looked at the boy, slightly caught off guard by his question, "Oh um, nothing really, just schoolwork and stuff." Jack just smiled on through as if he were genuinely content with his weak answer, "Haha okay."

Awkwardly, Hiccup began rubbing his arm with his other hand, managing one word and a nod in agreement, "Yep." At this, Jack just grinned even wider, as impossible as it seemed, "So are we meeting at your house then?" Perking up, Hiccup's face lit up slightly, "Oh yeah, I was just about to walk home." Smiling brightly, the cheery teen threw an arm around Hiccup and began leading him to the doors and out into the parking lot, "Oh hey, well then let's walk there together!" By now Hiccup could swear he had a fever because his face was burning bright red. _Walking back home? Me and him? __**Together?**_

****As he was led out into the fresh, chilly air of snow-covered parking lot, Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose and kicked himself mentally _Ugh, I'm such a girl. _

As they walked down the snow-covered sidewalk, Jack began chatting up a storm. "So," he started, "Berk huh? Seems like a pretty quiet town, but I bet there's a bunch to do here. I mean I'm sure you know a bunch about this place, like the good places to eat, great places to hangout, all the hip and happenin' things here right?" Hiccup stayed quiet as Jack went on chattering, still with his arm hanging around Hiccup's shoulders. He just watched the other boy talk and talk and talk on, watching those lips move up, forming words with rapid movements. _Wait his lips? Ew . . ._

Looking down at his feet as his boots crunched through the snow, Jack's voice began to grow more distant as Hiccup became lost in thought. _Ok what is this, it's so weird, I mean he's so . . . hard not to look at or think about._ Scrunching up his brows, Hiccup nibbled gently on his lower lip as he analyzed his observations._ This is weird, I mean I don't like him or anything, at least not in that way, I mean he's a guy._ Sighing, he closed his eyes gently and he just let Jack lead him on through the snow. _Well, I guess he's okay but still, he's . . . one of them . . . _

Hiccup glanced over to the fair-haired boy who was occupying his thoughts and blushed noticing he had stopped talking and was now staring at him, "Do they?" "Uh, um . . . uh could you repeat that? I didn't really catch that," Hiccup stuttered, trying to hide his embarrassment. The other teen just smiled at him, "Oh I just asked if your friends were going to mind if I came over."

With a look of surprise, Hiccup spoke up, "Oh yeah, I'm sure they won't mind." Of course, he knew for a fact that they probably wouldn't greet the popular teen with smiles and warmth. Waving aside this fact, he just smiled back with reassurance.

Feeling a cold breeze blow through his small frame, Hiccup shivered while exhaling forcefully out through his teeth. Taking notice of this, Jack turned to him and asked worriedly, "Are you cold?" Before even hearing Hiccup out, the taller teen pulled him in close to his body; a lot closer than he'd feel comfortable with. With his face pressed up against the other's chest from the side, Hiccup blushed madly as he stumbled with his feet awkwardly splaying out to the side in a feeble attempt to escape the blush-inducing hold. _Ugh I am such a girl._

The two teens later made it to Hiccup's house, Jack having let go of the smaller boy a couple blocks down. Upon seeing the house, Jack whistled low, "Whew, nice house." Hiccup had to agree; it was a nice house, "Yeah, I guess that's one of the benefits of being the mayor's son." The taller boy's face lit up as he turned to Hiccup, "Oh yeah I remember hearing something about your dad being the mayor." Nodding, Hiccup nibbled on his lower lip, "yep," hiding the fact that being the mayor's son was one of the many reasons he was picked on.

"Yeah well you know," he said as he made his way up to the door and pushing it open. Following close behind him, Jack, smiled to himself, walking into Hiccup's house.

Immediately head up the stairs, Hiccup knew that his dad was busy with work in his office room. Pausing a bit though, Jack looked around at the nice, clean, tidy house. Breathing in through his nose, he confirmed it: Lemon Pledge. Smiling to himself, he walked up as Hiccup called down to him, "Hey up here, they're just in my room."

Jack happily hopped up the steps but slowed down to glance at the pictures lining the wall. There were several neatly framed pictures of an incredibly adorable baby with a dorky, toothless smile. Among those was a picture of a young boy holding up a tiny fish, no bigger than his hand, while holding a fishing pole with a wide grin with cutely crooked teeth. Jack chuckled at some more pictures, all of which he assumed were Hiccup.

Then as he made it to the top of the stairs, another picture on a small table caught his eye. In it were three people, and he guessed it was Hiccup, his dad, and his mother. It was your average family photo with a young Hiccup, no older than five years old, sitting in his mother's lap with his large dad standing behind them with a large hand held on his wife's shoulder.

To say Hiccup's mother was beautiful would have been an understatement. Her eyes were the kindest shade of green, like a tranquil pasture in a secluded forest. Her hair was the same color as Hiccup's auburn brown hair except that it was long and hung down over her shoulder, falling into her lap. Her face had the kindest smile: one that caused Jack to feel warm inside and to smile from sheer happiness.

As he stood smiling at the picture, Hiccup popped his head out from a room, "Oh hey Jack in here." Slightly surprised, Jack spun around, feeling he was caught snooping about, "Oh uh right." Before ducking back, Hiccup smiled politely back at the boy.

Inside, Jack turned to look at Terrence, who sat by his windowsill, and at Astrid, who sat on his bed. Neither of them seemed too happy after hearing that Hiccup had brought the white-haired teen, but they both kept their silence and hardened their faces anyways. Hiccup gave both his friends a pleading look just as Jack walked in.

"Hey guys whats u-" suddenly Jack was attacked by a large black figure that slapped him in the face with what felt like a wet slab of meat. "Toothless, down boy!" Hiccup called out. Moved over quickly to restrain his dog from his slobbery assault. Hiccup pulled at the large black lab's green collar and began stroking him gently under his chin, "Come on Toothless, he's just a . . . friend." Before he said it out loud, Hiccup rolled and weighed the word 'friend' around in his mouth, unsure of what to call Jack.

Wiping the drool off his face, Toothless' latest victim simply chuckled, "Oh ha it's fine, I love dogs." With that, he bounded over to Toothless before attacking him with all the love and attention a person could give to a dog. Hiccup smiled warmly as he watched the older teen petting and playing with his best friend. It was when he looked up at the disapproving looks his other two friends silently gave the white-haired boy that he straightened up and cleared his throat, "Ahem, well now that we're all here, let's start."

Taking a short break from his hugging and petting fest with Toothless, Jack's face lit up, "Oh great, this'll be fun!"

Three hours later, the look on Jack's face was a mixture of boredom and complete boredom. As he lay on the floor, he rolled around, away from his paper and all the way back onto his stomach. With his face directly in front of an equally bored-looking Toothless, he sighed loudly, hoping the others would hear. However Hiccup, Astrid, and Terrence didn't even look up from their papers, scribbling away studiously on their papers.

Cocking an eyebrow, Jack turned his head to look around the whole room, lingering on all three of his peers. Still on the windowsill, Terrence read from a book with papers in his lap as he leaned back, leisurely taking up the whole space. Astrid sat on the bed with a closed textbook in her lap with papers laying on it that she wrote on, glancing over Hiccup's shoulder and asking him a few questions about the homework every now and then. Positioned by the bed, Hiccup sat at his desk where he leaned over the desk, working intently on his work, while arching his back in Jack's direction.

Hiccup nibbled on the eraser of his pencil as he worked through a particularly extensive math problem. Having heard the loud sigh let out by the teen sitting on the floor in the middle of his room, his thoughts drifted and he thought back to just an hour ago when they were working together on some English homework.

Yet another loud sigh erupted from the white-haired teen, pulling Hiccup back out of his thoughts. Finishing his last problem, Hiccup wrote out the last bit and dotted the period at the end with great, yet contained enthusiasm. Looking around at his friends, and Jack, it looked like they were just finishing up too. "You guys done?" the impatient white-haired teen asked, getting up from his spot on the floor. Looking to the others who nodded confirmation, Hiccup nodded to the him, "Yep."

"Whew," he sighed, turning to face Hiccup as he stretched his arms up to the ceiling. The auburn-haired teen then glanced over at the clock hanging on his wall, which read 9:21 pm. Lifting his eyebrows slightly, he commented, "Wow, it's pretty late, I mean that was a lot of homework, especially for the first day back."

Stretching a bit, Hiccup held his hand over his mouth as he yawned, feeling sleep tugging gently at him. Today had been a long and exhausting day for him, from getting pelted by snow, beaten up, sent to the principal's office, which he'd have to explain to his dad, and then coming back home for homework. He stretched a bit more, clearly ready to just go to bed already, while making strained and stifled groans and moans as he did. As he did this he managed to glance over at Jack who was giving him this weird look, like the look Toothless gave him when he was just about to feed him. _Weird_.

Astrid hopped up from the bed and onto her feet, grabbing her things as she did, "Well, it's getting late so we should _all_ start heading home now." Upon saying this, she glanced over at Terrence then holding a sustained glance over at the white-haired teen.

At that, she began making her way over to the door, beckoning over to Terrence who stood over and behind Jack, "Come on let's go, thanks for having us over Hiccup?" With the tall dark teen standing behind him, Jack didn't seem to have much of a choice and shuffled along out the door reluctantly. Following them out and down the stairs, Hiccup left his room with a sleeping Toothless lying around on his back with his paws in the air.

Hiccup's two friends and Jack walked out the front door, and they called out "Seeya tomorrow Hiccup!" However the white-haired teen lingered behind on the smaller teen's porch. Turning to face the boy, he smiled, "Well thanks for having me over, it was . . . fun doing homework and all." Sucking in his lips, Hiccup rocked his head back and forth in agreement, "Yep, thanks for coming." "Anytime Hic," Jack winked, pulling out a soft pink blush from the other boy, "But we should hang out sometime again."

Hiccup was beyond tired of his blushing and just pushed a tired yet genuinely happy smile to the other boy, with his cheeks still pink, "Yeah sure." Nodding in agreement, Jack grinned back, "Kay well then seeya." The smaller boy held himself up with the door, slightly hiding his shoulder behind the partially open door, "Okay bye." The taller boy walked backwards from his house, still smiling back to the boy at the door, "Kay bye!"

As the boy made it to the sidewalk, Hiccup called out one last time, "Seeya!" Jack, having started walking down the sidewalk turned back smiling and waved back to the house. As he walked out of sight behind a fence, Hiccup closed the door gently on the quiet, calm night.

Jack was walking down the sidewalk with his hands stuffed into the pocket of his blue hoodie, whistling softly to a cheery tune. He walked with a slight hop in his step as he traveled from one island of streetlight to the next through the sea of the night's shadows. With a wide grin plastered to his face, he smiled with his usual irrational happiness.

Coming up to a corner, he was about to turn around with a tall wooden fence to his right and the street to his left. Suddenly, as he turned, he was grabbed forcefully by someone in the shadows of the tall fence. Jack was then slammed into the fence, causing the wooden boards to bend at the impact. With a fist clenching tightly to the front of his hoodie, he looked up at his attacker, readying his fists to fight back.

He hesitated though, when he recognized the face. It was Terrance. The tall boy glared and growled at him heavily, "I don't know what you guys want with Hiccup but leave him alone." Calming down slightly, Jack asked, slightly confused, "Um wait what?" The other boy just hardened his gaze, "Whatever joke or dare it is you guys are trying to pull, stop it now." Jack looked at him with an even more confused look, "What? I'm not trying to pull anything." Ignoring him, Terrence threatened, "If you guys hurt Hiccup again, I swear I will break every bone in your bodies."

Then, he let go of the other boy's hoodie and just silently walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the white-haired teen behind in the shadows. Jack just looked on as the boy faded into the distance, unable to form any words or understand what had just happened.

* * *

**Okay so there's that, I mean it was never going to be that easy for Hiccup and Jack to get together as just Jack asking, psh. But I assure you it will happen and it will be worth the long time to get there:) But thanks for reading guys, and please if you'd like, review because it helps:) The next chapter though may come a bit later or tomorrow depending on if the story comes to me soon, I'll try starting and hopefully get it out tomorrow but I apologize if I don't get it out tomorrow-.-lll**


	5. Chapter 5: He Can't Resist

** . . . bleh . . . I am really really reeeaaally sorry guys for not updating in a really long time. x(**

**Okat so I had a rough week after I had last updated and my personal life was a bit . . . disorganized . . . and so I couldn't write the next chapter. THEN after that week I suddenly had no idea how to get to the next point in the story. I mean I have the story laid out but I just had no idea how to get to this next part. Then, I became overrun with conflict on whether or not to post this chapter since it's so short but I finally decided to cut it short since the next chapter would flow better and stuff. I just hat it though because I hate it when other authors don't update for awhile and here I went and did it myself, even after I pledged not to do it. I see that it is a lot harder to update daily, especially with school and everything. So again, I'm reeeaaally sorry:( but here it is, I hope you guys like it.**

**timenspace - No sorry this is AU so Jack's just a normal human being who just so happens to be really really REALLY attractive:T**

**Silverwolf407 - Yes there are back stories for almost everything and everyone and they shall come in time**

* * *

Chapter 5

Stepping out of the passenger side of the car Hiccup looked out at the school as several other students. Astrid followed soon after from the back seat, "Thanks for the ride Terrence, too bad you're still suspended." The said boy gave her a blank stare, and Hiccup rolled his eyes as she went on, "Yeah, now who's going to beat up and of those jerks when they pick on Hiccup because he's so weak." Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her, "You say that as if it's already going to happen."

She shrugged her shoulders, and opened her mouth to speak, "Well-". Just then a deep, mellow voice called out, "Hey Hiccup!" All three of them turned to the direction of the voice, and Terrence's face hardening into a cold glare.

Jack walked over with his normal wide grin plastered to his face, "Wonderful morning isn't it guys?" "Hey," waved Hiccup glancing over to the white-haired teen then back to his two friends. Astrid wasn't looking up and was actual casting her gaze down at the ground away from the smiling teen with . . . wait . . . a soft tinge of pink on her cheeks? Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, the brunette slowly turned his eyes over to his other friend sitting in his car.

Flinching slightly though not noticeably, Hiccup furrowed his brow in discomfort at his friend's piercing glare that seemed to stab straight through him. Turning warily, he looked back at the white-haired teen, "Um hey." Putting his hands in his sweater pockets, Jack glanced around, "Lovely weather huh, gotta love this snow."

Hiccup was just about say back, "Yeah I gue-", before Astrid stepped out in front of him. "Well," she interjected suddenly, "We should probably start heading to class then." With that, she grabbed Hiccup's arm and started pulling him toward the school, shouting back, "Thanks for the ride Terrence, seeya!" Still with a smile on his face, Jack chuckled and jogged after them.

Terrence closed his eyes with annoyance and was about to turn his car away and leave the school when he heard a shout, "Wait Terrence!" Turning back, he looked to see his friend scampering over to him, "Oh what Hiccup?" From the safety of the curb, Hiccup stood, casting his gaze down just slightly below Terrence's face, unable to look him in the eyes as he mumbled, "Um I was just gonna ask, if you know, well, I." At this, he looked up with a kicked-puppy expression, as he nervously poked the points of his index fingers together and anxiously sucked in his lips, "I, um . . . are you mad at me?"

"What?" Terrence asked, blinking his eyes with a look of confusion on his face like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well um," Hiccup went on shifting his hands together behind his back and nibbled his lower lip nervously, "Uh you were kind of glaring, well more than usual, at me just a bit ago." Cursing silently in his mind, though keeping a calm yet surprised face, Terrence thought of how he hated when his friend did that: be all _cute_ and all. Quickly, as if the thought just came to him, Hiccup's eyebrows turned up with worry, "Wait are you mad that I brought Jack over yesterday?"

Hastily, Terrence's mind raced and he quickly spat out words, "Oh, no. Not at all, I've just got something on my mind." As he said this he eyed a certain white-haired teen as he came up behind his friend. "So Hiccup," Jack cooed, getting much to close to the boy than Terrence would have liked. He only placed a hand gently on Hiccup's shoulder, causing the younger boy to turn his head toward him as he asked, "Are we going to class now?"

Off towards the school came a shout, "C'mon Hiccup, or we'll be late!" The brunette looked past the grinning white locks to see Astrid waving back to them before biting his lip and hurried up after to her. He glanced back to shout his friend in the car, who couldn't help but glare vicious daggers at the boy who still had his arm propped up on his car, "See ya after school Terrence!"

The teen in his car shook his glare from Jack and turned to look over at his friend and wave casually, "See ya." There, he continued his waving even after Hiccup moved out of his sight and into the school, still keeping the casual smile on his face. However that smile was short-lived as it quickly reverted to a deadly glare aimed directly at the boy in front of him. His eyes narrowed coldly as the white-haired teen spoke up.

Turning to Terrence, Jack looked completely serious, which for a usually cheerful person, looked so foreign, "Okay, well I think it's safe to say that you do _not_ like me; not one bit." The boy in black just kept his glare pinned on the other boy, folding his arms over his chest, saying nothing. "And," Jack added, "You _especially_ don't like that I'm hanging out with Hiccup."

"Hmph," Terrence scoffed, "You think you're actually hanging out with him?" Suddenly he grabbed the front of Jack's sweater threateningly, "_You're_ just following him around like an annoying, sniveling little bug." Jack was beginning to get annoyed as he pushed away the other teen's hand, "Look I just want to get to know him better and I'm sure that whether or not he wants to know me Hiccup can decide, not you."

The teen in black glared even harder at him, if that was even possible, then casually put his sleek black shades over his eyes, hoping that would stop his eyes from strangling the boy "Yeah sure, but whatever it is that you and your friends are plotting, I won't let you hurt Hiccup, he already gets enough of that everyday."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack just lifted his hands up, "Whatever, you can't decide for him, he has his own mind." Then, with his competitive spirit getting the best of him, he shot back, "Besides you've seen the way he looks when I look at him." Turning, the white-haired boy smirked, "He can't resist."

The black-haired boy just glared at him as he walked away toward the school and quickly got out of his car. "Frost!" he shouted across the parking, over students' heads, causing the entire front of the school to go silent. The said boy turned casually and nonchalantly faced Terrence. Angrily, the boy in black growled, stressing both words with menacing threats, "Back. Off."

* * *

**So there it is, and sorry it's sooo much shorter. I really hope it's okay and that you guys liked it. But so I'm not going to promise that I'll update soon because I can't say for sure when I'll have time to write up the next chapter but I got much of the story planned out and I just need to write it up. So please review and give feedback...**


End file.
